


What’s a little bit of hunger?

by Sorry_Heather



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anorexia, F/F, Oops, Out of Character, Rosa is so soft, did i self insert?, just a little, these two give me goosebumps, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_Heather/pseuds/Sorry_Heather
Summary: Amy Santiago is a recovering anorexic. Rosa Diaz is a badass who is only ever soft for one person.





	What’s a little bit of hunger?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little out of character for both off these ladies. 
> 
> I wrote this at 3am. It’s like it was written by an either grader. I might have self inserted a little.

Rosa Diaz was not soft. She was a leather wearing, motorcycle riding, careless, permanent scowl wearing badass. She was a lot of things that aren’t soft. But Amy Santiago. Amy could make her melt. 

Amy Santiago was the exact opposite. She was a smiling, rule following, bundle of nerves held together by a rubber band ready to snap. But Rosa Diaz. Rosa made her feel like a badass. 

Two years, they’ve been together for two years but have been friends for much longer. Amy knew this was real, she knew Rosa was going to be the person she spent forever with. Rosa knew too, but she always put it as “well at least until one of us fucks up on the job”, in her monotone voice. Two years and their relationship had been put through things most couples never have to go through. 

Amy was a “recovered” anorexic, she was still recovering. Rosa was by her side from the very beginning, the thought of leaving never crossing her mind. She was the one notice, the one to say something, the one to make sure the right help was found. That was eight months ago. 

 

_“Babe, you’ve lost a lot of weight. Are you okay?” Rosa’s voice filled with genuine concern for the woman wrapped in her arms._

__

_“Hmm? Yeah, I’m just stressed. Work stuff, ya know?” she snuggled closer into Rosa, smiling at the feeling of lips pressing to the back of her neck._

__

_“You can talk to me Amy, about anything. Especially work stuff.”_

__

_“I know.” Amy murmured as she drifted off. Rosa didn’t sleep that night._

__

_A few weeks passed and Amy kept losing weight, to the point where others in the precinct were starting to notice, even Scully and Hitchcock. Captain Holt ordered her to take a few days off to take care of herself, he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Even Gina, as full of herself as she could be was growing worried, Jake wouldn't leave her alone, Terry was treating her like a child. Maybe a few days off was what she needed. Rosa took a few days off too._

__

_“Rosa, I’m fine. I told you it’s just stress,” Amy was getting frustrated, she just wanted to be left alone._

__

_“Amy, you’re not fine. You’ve lost an insane amount of weight, I don’t even remember when the last time I saw you actually eat was.” Rosa’s voice was calm, she had to make sure to keep her cool, “Please Amy, everyone is worried about you. Jake, Boyle, Sarge, Holt. Hell even Scully and Hitchcock know something's going on.”_

__

_“STOP!”, Amy’s voice broke as she yelled at her girlfriend, “Please, just stop,” of course she was crying._

__

_“Am-”_

__

_“No. I don’t wanna hear what you’re gonna say.” The room fell silent and the air felt heavy._

__

_“Just leave, Rosa.” Amy was shaking. She didn’t really want Rosa to leave she wanted her to stay, to wrap her up and make her better._

__

_“I’m not going anywhere, Amy. You can kick, cry, scream, throw things, but I’m not going anywhere,” before she could protest Rosa was at Amy’s side, “Amy I,” she swallowed hard. This was not how she envisioned this moment at all, “Amy, I love you. I will be here. Forever.”_

__

_This made Amy cry even harder collapsing into Rosa. The only sound through the apartment was Amy’s sobs. Rosa slowly led her from the kitchen through the living room and finally to the bedroom._

__

_“Why don’t we get some sleep?” Rosa studied Amy’s face, “You look absolutely exhausted, babe.” She wiped away a few stray tears, kissing the shorter woman’s forehead before pulling away. “We can talk about it in the morning, okay?” Amy just nodded in response._

__

_The couple got ready for bed in silence neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Amy’s head was half on Rosa’s chest, the sound of her heart soothing._

__

_Rosa felt tense, every muscle in her body tight. Her girlfriend curled beside her. Things were about to change, things were about to suck, but she needed to help Amy. The weight on her chest started to get heavier as Amy dozed off, she could finally relax._

__

_“Rosa? I love you too,” that was all it took for tears to fall freely. Rosa Diaz was crying. Amy Santiago had officially broken her._

 

Amy jumped when she felt a hand ghost across the small of her back. Smiling when she her girlfriend lean against the counter next to her. 

“Do you want breakfast? I was gonna make myself some eggs. I hope I didn’t wake you up, I tried to be as quiet as I could. I can make you something, do you want bacon? I think I saw some in the fridge. What abo-” 

“You’re spiraling.” Rosa deadpanned, it was too early.

“Sorry, it’s just, the foo-,” Amy took a deep breath before she started to spiral again, “I’m sorry, I just, I still get overwhelmed. I’m sorry. Do you want some coffee?” 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Amy. Yes I would love some coffee.” she couldn’t help but smile when she was handed a warm mug, “I’m just gonna have some cereal.” she took a sip of coffee before giving Amy a kiss on the cheek. 

“Wait,” she grabbed Rosa’s pulling her back. Turning she pulled Rosa in for a kiss a hand making it’s way into messy curls, she smiled into it when she felt Rosa’s free hand cup her cheek. The sound of a mug being put down before a hand made it’s way to her other cheek. Amy tried to deepen the kiss but Rosa pulled away.

“While that was, wonderful, I’m starving.” she picked up her mug and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet above her head. Amy did reach over and grab the cereal box and milk from the fridge handing them to Rosa before grabbing the eggs. 

Rosa ate her breakfast while watching Amy make hers. Amy was wearing her sweatshirt and nothing else. 

“Hey babe, isn’t that my shirt?” Rosa scowled, things felt normal enough now that she could joke with Amy like this again. She wasn’t afraid she was going to break her. Amy was finally starting to look and act like Amy again. She was starting to look healthy. 

“Uh, I uh.” Amy froze after the question had been voiced. “Yeah, I was cold when I got up and it was the first one I saw.” 

“Well I guess it’s fine, it looks good on you. I like the no pants look too.” She wasn’t lying, Amy could be wearing a garbage bag and she would still think it looked good. She could also tell Amy was blushing even though she was facing the other direction. 

Amy made her way to the table with her breakfast, two eggs and a banana. Rosa drank her coffee while Amy ate. They shared banter about work, whatever Gina’s new project of the week was, a case they were working on together since Amy was finally cleared for active duty again, Jake’s new girlfriend, Rosa getting a new bike, how Rosa decided to just move into Amy’s place while she was in treatment, and finally Boyle’s reviews of a new local restaurant. 

It was a saturday so the couple decided to have a lazy day. They were relaxing on the couch watching a movie, when Amy started to ‘spiral’ as it’s been dubbed.

“Hey Rosa,” she waited until she had her girlfriends attention, “I uh, I just wanted to say thank you. I don’t know if I’ve done that yet. But uh, yeah, thank you. For ya know making sure I got the help and am still getting the help I need, you threatened all those therapist and even the people at the first treatment center, who even does that? I don’t wanna say I couldn’t have done it without you but I probably wouldn’t have, and just thank you for loving me I guess? And not being cold with me like you are with everyone else, because it makes me feel good, like I’m the only person you care about, Anyway just uh thank you. I love you.” she shrugged, smiled, and went back to watching the movie like nothing was said. 

“That was disgusting. You’re welcome. I love you too.” She was glad Amy was facing away from her, “and you are the only person I care about.” That got Amy to turn around with huge smile on her face. Rosa simply leaned in for a kiss, she was melting. 

Amy climbed onto Rosa easily straddling her. Hands tangled into dark curls her nails gently scraping Rosa’s scalp causing her to let out a gasp. Amy tried to pull Rosa closer, that was all she wanted. She smiled when she felt Rosa’s hands come to a rest on her hips. She started placing small kisses along Rosa’s jawline and down her neck before biting her pulse point, sucking the sensitive skin, and letting it go with a pop. Hands made their way down Rosa’s body stopping to play with the hem of her shirt. One sliding underneath over soft flesh that hasn’t been touched in too long. 

“Mmm...fuck...Amy” Rosa’s breathing was heavy as she grabbed hold of Amy’s wrists, the younger brunette stopped her ministrations a confused look on her face. 

“What’s wrong? Oh my god, did I bite you too hard? Do you not want to?” Amy started to climb off her girlfriend before being pulled back down. Rosa was staring at her and suddenly she felt intimidated.

“Amy, we don’t have to have sex. I’m totally okay with waiting.” she ran a gentle thumb over Amy’s cheek, waiting for a reaction, “I just want you to be sure you’re ready.” 

“Rosa, I’m ready.” she kissed her girlfriend letting her lips linger just a little too long, “Just as long as we take it slow. I promise.” 

“Okay.” and with that Rosa pulled Amy in for a passion filled kiss. A moan filled the room as Rosa bit Amy’s lower lip. Slender fingers made their way back under Rosa’s shirt making it’s way up to a breast, giving the nipple a squeeze before moving to the other and doing the same. Rosa’s shirt was off and thrown across the room. She was too focused on Amy to see where it went. 

“Lean back a little.” Rosa murmured into Amy’s neck. She did as she was told granting Rosa more access to her neck. Full lips covered every inch of skin they could. Teeth dragged the length of her neck until they found a spot to latch on. 

“Ow.” 

“Sorry.” Rosa couldn't help but smile into Amy’s neck as she licked what was sure to be a mark. She had to remember Amy was in control. 

Amy changed her position a little so she was straddling Rosa’s left thigh while her right was pressed to Rosa’s core. She needed friction. Rosa lifted her leg to give Amy a little more leverage and was surprised at how wet her girlfriend was. Neither one of them wore pants to bed the night before and hadn’t gotten dressed yet. This worked for a little bit the women moaning into kisses but suddenly Amy needed more. She needed Rosa. 

“Bed? Please?” Amy panted against Rosa’s neck still trying to grind hard enough for relief. Rosa wasted no time picking up her girlfriend and carrying her to the bedroom. 

Rosa put Amy down and sat on the edge of the bed Amy standing between her legs. Leaning down Amy kissed her and froze when Rosa tugged at the hem of her shirt. 

“Can I take this off?” Rosa asked, her fingers running along the edge of the fabric.After a moment of Hesitation Amy nodded and Rosa slowly lifted the shirt standing as she did.

Amy could feel the heat in her face. Rosa hadn’t seen her naked since she first started losing weight. She felt lips on hers and forgot about everything for a moment until she realized Rosa wasn’t touching her and there was a gap between them. Rosa hesitated her hands held awkwardly in front of her but not quite touching Amy. 

“Can I touch you?” her voice was shaking as she broke the kiss. She was scared and this gave Amy some weird sense of comfort. Amy grabbed her hands and put them on her hips. 

Rosa took in Amy’s form for the first time in months. Her hip bones still stuck out too much, her ribs still too visible. She ghosted her hands up and down Amy’s sides. Her fingers playing in the band of Amy’s underwear, the last piece of clothing she had on. Her free arm wraps around her girlfriend’s waist finally closing the gap between them. She locks gazes with Amy, both of them searching the other face for any signs of hesitation. Instead they found nothing but love and trust. 

Rosa could never get enough of the sounds Amy made. They currently filled the apartment, every little gasp, moan, hitch in breathing sounded like music to Rosa. She didn’t realize just how much she missed this part of Amy until she had this part of Amy again. She couldn’t get enough. She slipped a finger into her girlfriend catching a moan in a kiss. She made sure to rub her thumb against Amy’s clit with every thrust. Nails were digging into her back but she loved the sting of it, her mouth made it’s way to Amy’s neck making quick work to leave a mark as she added another finger, picking up speed. Rosa felt a sudden pain in her shoulder but was quickly distracted by the feeling of Amy’s orgasm as it washed over her. After a few moments she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. 

“Oh my god.”  
“Yeah, I know. That was good.” Rosa smiled as she pulled Amy in for a kiss.

“You’re bleeding.” Amy traced the outline of her bite mark “like you’re actually bleeding.”

“It’s fine, Amy. Can we not be distracted for like ten minutes? We just had sex for the first time in almost a year. For literal hours.” She kissed Amy softly savoring the moment. After pulling away she pulled Amy close both women sighed at the contact of their skin again. 

They must have dozed off for quite a while because when Amy opened her eyes next it was dark in the bedroom. She was still naked and Rosa was gone. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes searching the room for the sweatshirt she had on earlier. She made her way out into the apartment the smell of food hitting her as she left the bedroom. 

Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a plate and smiled at Rosa who was already eating. She helped herself to a small serving and joined her at the table. 

“Hey Santiago,” Rosa caught Amy by surprise she never called her that anymore, “do you wanna like, get married or whatever?” 

This caught her even more off gaurd. “Like right now?” she swallowed hard trying not to choke on the food she had in her mouth. 

“Like tomorrow. We can tell the squad so they can be there.” 

“Yes! Oh my-” Amy stopped for a few seconds, “uh yeah, that sounds cool.” she tried to be nonchalant about it but was squealing on the inside. 

“Cool.” Rosa walked the counter and picked up her phone. She sent a quick text to the group ‘NINE-NINE’ it read “Santiago and I are getting married tomorrow. Noon. 99 rooftop.” 

Amy smiled when her phone buzzed across the table. “I always thought I was gonna be the one to ask you that.” the smile on her face could make flowers grow. 

“Shut up.” Rosa couldn’t help but smile back, “Before any wedding we need to talk about this bite mark on my shoulder.” 

Amy’s face turned red she went to speak but was cut off but the sound of both their phones going off. She couldn’t help but smile at Rosa as everyone in the Nine-Nine started replying to their announcement. 

“The roof of the 99? Really?” She walked over to Rosa wrapping her arms around her.

“What? It’s romantic.” Amy rolled her eyes at Rosa’s answer. She has never felt happier.


End file.
